Blonde Allergic
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—Threeshoot-Complete] Sasuke membenci pemuda blonde yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto, murid pindahan dari Amerika yang suka mencari masalah dengannya. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Sasuke membencinya, penyakit anehnyalah yang membuat dirinya membenci pemuda tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, etc**

* * *

**Blonde Allergic**

* * *

.

Sasuke adalah seorang remaja biasa yang mempunyai hidup sederhana. Ia tinggal hanya bersama seorang kakak karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia. Namun yang membedakan Sasuke dengan remaja lainnya adalah sebuah kelainan yang mungkin hanya diderita oleh satu banding satu juta orang di dunia. Sebuah penyakit aneh yang bahkan belum pernah ditemui dalam ilmu kedokteran sekalipun.

Sasuke tidak bisa bersahabat dengan hangatnya mentari, sinar lampu yang sewarna rembulan menyinari jalanan saat malam, bahkan orang-orang berambut pirang sekalipun. Karena keanehan inilah kakaknya, Itachi mengecat setiap penjuru rumah dengan warna biru kesukaannya serta warna yang cenderung gelap untuk perabotan rumahnya agar penyakit atau bisa dibilang alerginya tak kambuh.

"Sasu-chan ayo kita berangkat!" teriak Itachi dari bawah. Sasukepun segera turun untuk berangkat sekolah. Tak lupa membawa kaca mata yang mungkin akan ia perlukan nanti.

"Kau sudah membawa kaca matamu?" tanya Itachi saat adiknya sudah memasuki mobil dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke bergumam. Itachi mengusap rambut adiknya yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari si empunya, sementara Itachi sendiri tersenyum maklum dengan sikap pelit kata adiknya ini. Tak ingin membuat _mood_ adiknya memburuk, Itachipun segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ingat! Pelajaran olahraga nanti kau tak usah ikut. Aku sudah meminta izin pada guru olahragamu yang aneh itu." Ucap Itachi tanpa melepas fokusnya mengemudi.

Hampir setiap minggu Itachi selalu meminta izin pada guru olahraga adiknya yang berpenampilan aneh dengan rambut bob hitam legam serta baju ketat berwarna hijau ciri khasnya. Itachi juga sudah memberitahu kepala sekolah adiknya yang sexy itu jika Sasuke mempunyai masalah dengan sinar matahari. Sehingga Sasuke akan selalu dibebaskan dengan setiap pelajaran yang dilakukan diluar kelas.

"Ingat, jangan pulang sendiri sebelum aniki menjemputmu." Peringat Itachi saat sampai di depan sekolah adiknya.

"Baiklah aku ke kelas dulu." Ucap Sasuke keluar dari mobil tanpa mempedulikan ucapan kakaknya. Sasuke terlalu malas mendengar ocehan—peringatan—kakaknya yang seolah membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang tak bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kaca matanya dan segera memakainya. Perjalanannya ke kelaspun terasa sangat lama bagi Sasuke. Ia harus membiasakan diri untuk ditatap seluruh penjuru sekolah yang bersimpangan dengannya.

Hampir setiap siswi meneriakinya ketika dirinya lewat begitu saja di depan mereka, namun berbeda dengan tanggapan para siswa lainnya. Terutama mereka yang mempunyai _gender_ sama dengannya. Mereka pikir dirinya berpenampilan seperti ini—memakai kaca mata hitam—hanya untuk tebar pesona. Jangan dikira Sasuke suka memakainya, justru ia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Salahkan saja penyakit anehnya yang tak bisa membuat dirinya menatap warna cerah matahari.

Sasuke segera duduk dan mengeluarkan buku untuk mata pelajaran pertama, melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya dan memakai kaca mata biasa yang selalu dipakainya saat di rumah. Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca daripada bergosip seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan ketika menunggu bel masuk berbunyi.

Sasuke mengerutu dalam hati karena pelajaran pertamanya adalah Biologi, itu berarti guru bermasker yang selalu membaca komik mesum itulah yang akan mengisi pelajaran pertamanya hari ini. Namun yang membuat Sasuke kesal adalah guru pemalas itu selalu datang terlambat setiap jam mengajarnya dan Sasuke sudah tidak tahan dengan keributan di kelas yang entah membicarakan hal apa.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak."

Rekor baru untuk guru biologinya yang tidak datang terlambat hari ini.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru."

Sasuke bisa mendengar suara sorak-sorak para gadis yang tak sabar melihat teman baru mereka. Sedangkan dirinya sama sekali tak berminat dan terus meneruskan kegiatannya membaca.

"Masuklah Naruto, sapalah teman-teman barumu ini."

Sasuke tersenyum sinis tanpa melepas pandangan dari bukunya saat mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Selain mesum, gurunya itu sok ramah sekali. Padahal diantara semua guru, Kakashi terkenal dengan sifatnya yang pendiam dan jarang sekali berbicara.

"What's up guys! Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto, _cowok_ terkeren pindahan dari Amerika." Sapanya dengan gaya khas orang barat dengan menunjukan cengiran lebarnya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sasuke mendongakan kepala untuk melihat seperti apa teman barunya yang kelewat percaya diri tersebut.

Saat Sasuke melihat penampilannya dari ujung kaki hingga tubuhnya, Sasuke bisa melihat jika teman barunya itu sangat _stylish_ sekali, beda sekali dengan budaya yang ada di negaranya. Rantai yang dikaitkan di samping pinggang celana sekolah, berbagai gelang aneh yang melekat di tangannya serta dua kancing baju yang tidak dikaitkan membuat dirinya terkesan seperti anak berandalan yang tak tahu aturan.

Mata Sasuke semakin ke atas untuk melihat seperti apa wajahnya. Tiga kumis kucing menghiasi kedua pipinya, kulitnya sewarna tan, hidungnya cukup mancung dan matanya—matanya sewarna langit, warna yang disukai olehnya. Namun Sasuke buru-buru melepas pandangannya saat menangkap apa warna rambutnya.

'_Sial!'_ rutuknya dalam hati dengan segera melepas kaca mata bacanya dan menggantinya dengan kaca mata hitam yang sudah ia simpan sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa duduk di—emm, pemuda yang memakai kaca mata hitam di pojok sana."

Naruto menautkan alisnya menyadari salah satu siswa memakai kaca mata hitam di ruang kelas. Apa dia bodoh memakai kaca mata hitam didalam ruangan seperti ini? Atau matanya memang sakit dan terpaksa memakai kaca mata hitam tersebut untuk menutupinya? Tak mempedulikan pikirannya, Naruto dengan percaya diri dan senyuman lebar menuju ke bangkunya. Bahkan ia juga melakukan tebar pesona dengan memberikan kerlingan nakal pada beberapa siswi yang menatapnya. Tentu saja sedetik kemudian ia sudah bisa mendengar suara jerit siswi yang digodanya tersebut. Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto, huh?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan dengan teman sebangkunya, sikap ramah adalah syarat pertama agar bisa bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan barunya dengan cepat. Naruto menautkan alisnya saat hanya mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari teman sebangkunya, bahkan ia tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya.

'_Mungkin dia tak dengar.'_

"Ehem, baiklah aku ulangi sekali lagi. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu?"

"Aku sudah tahu, kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi di depan kelas."

Dahi Naruto berkedut mendengar jawaban pemuda _raven_ yang duduk disampingnya. Seumur-umur Naruto tak pernah sekalipun tak diacuhkan begitu saja oleh seseorang. Dan dia, si _raven_ aneh berkaca mata hitam ini berani melakukannya. Sungguh sulit dipercaya!

"Ehm, Uz-Uzumaki-san, na-namanya U-Uchiha Sa-Sasuke. Le-lebih baik ka-kau tak mencari ma-masalah dengannya." Ucap seorang gadis bermata indigo yang duduk dibangku sampingnya.

'_Apa orang Jepang semuanya aneh seperti ini?'_ pikir Naruto. Tidak si _raven_ tidak pula si gadis yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya sama-sama aneh menurut Naruto.

.

* * *

.

Selama hampir setengah hari ini Sasuke benar-benar tersiksa berada dikelasnya sendiri. Kepalanya cukup pusing karena harus memakai kaca mata hitamnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah pernah mengalaminya sebelumnya, hanya karena ada teman sekelasnya yang berambut pirang, Sasuke terpaksa memakai kaca mata hitamnya setiap hari selama mengikuti pelajaran di kelas.

Waktu itu teman sekelasnya yang bernama Ino terpaksa harus dipindahkan ke kelas lain karena dirinya. Tentu saja itu semua akibat perbuatan kakaknya. Namun tak ada satu orangpun yang tahu kenapa Ino harus dipindah ke kelas sebelah. Dan kini kakaknya sepertinya akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan adiknya tersiksa karena penyakit anehnya setiap melihat warna rambut teman _blonde_nya sekaligus teman sebangkunya setiap hari.

"Hahaha, kau memang orang yang keren Naruto."

"Tentu saja, disekolahku yang dulu aku bahkan bisa menaklukan guru bahasa Jepangku yang sexy."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengajarkannya kepada kami."

Sasuke melirik sekilas empat pemuda yang duduk tepat di tengah bangku kantin. Bagaimana mungkin dihari pertama pemuda _blonde_ tersebut bisa secepat itu akrab dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain?

Kiba, Chouji dan Naruto kini tertawa lepas seolah tak sadar jika suara mereka mengganggu penghuni kantin lainnya. Sementara si pemalas, Shikamaru hanya menatap datar teman-temannya dengan kepala yang bertumpu salah satu tangannya diatas meja.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Sasuke melihat si ketua kelas kini berdiri didepan meja yang di dudukinya. Ia hanya mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan Neji.

Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tak mengerti, Neji segera duduk di depan Sasuke dan menjelaskan pertanyaannya.

"Uzumaki itu. Bukankah kau memakai kaca mata hitam di kelas hari ini karena dia?"

Dan diantara banyak orang, hanya Hyuuga Nejilah yang menyadari kejanggalan pada dirinya. Mungkin dia bisa tahu karena selama ini pemuda berambut panjang tersebut selalu memperhatikan dirinya saat di kelas.

"Hn."

Neji tak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia memilih untuk menikmati makan siangnya hari ini. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tahu tentang apa yang disembunyikan Sasuke selama ini. Dia hanya mengamati Sasuke yang tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran diluar kelas, buru-buru memakai kaca mata hitam saat melihat objek berwarna kuning serta kepindahan tiba-tiba Ino teman sekelasnya dulu. Neji hanya menyimpulkan Sasuke tak menyukai warna kuning, atau memang ada yang lain?

"Oh ya, apa si Uchiha itu sok tebar pesona seperti tadi di dalam kelas?" tanya Naruto saat matanya melihat Sasuke yang duduk di pojok kantin.

"Ah, Sasuke? Dia memang aneh. Padahal matanya tak sakit, tapi setiap turun dari mobil dia selalu memakai kaca mata hitam, sampai dikelas dia baru akan melepasnya. Dia juga hampir tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga yang dilakukan diluar kelas." Ucap Kiba sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Tapi kenapa dia memakai kaca mata hitam di dalam kelas hari ini?" tanya Naruto kembali.

"Memang Uchiha seperti itu. Dulu dia juga pernah melakukannya saat Ino yang satu kelas dengan kita, tapi dia tak lagi memakainya begitu Ino pindah." Kini ganti Chouji yang menyahuti seraya mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"Aneh sekali." Gumam Naruto.

"Sudahlah, dia memang suka tebar pesona seperti itu sejak dulu. Tak usah kau urusi, selain aneh dia juga suka menyendiri. Yah, kecuali si ketua kelas yang biasanya sering terlihat bersamanya."

Naruto tak terlalu menghiraukan ucapan Kiba. Matanya masih memperhatikan teman sebangkunya yang kini berbincang dengan ketua kelasnya.

'_Sepertinya aku punya saingan disini.' _Naruto menyeringai memikirkannya. Bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang sangat berambisius. Ia tak membiarkan seorangpun mengalahkan pesonannya. Terlahir dengan kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi, membuat dirinya tak ingin kalah dari siapapun untuk urusan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

.

* * *

**Blonde Allergic**

* * *

.

Di kelas, Naruto terus-terusan mengganggu pemuda _raven_ disampingnya. Naruto sedikit heran, dari semua teman sekelasnya justru teman sebangkunya inilah yang paling sulit ia dekati.

"Sasuke, boleh pinjam buku catatanmu? Aku ingin mengejar ketertinggalanku di kelas ini."

"Hn." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya setiap kali mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Apa dia tak punya kata lain yang lebih keren selain 'Hn' itu? Sungguh itu norak sekali, pikir Naruto.

"Pasti nilai bahasamu sangat jelek ya? Sampai kau hanya bisa menjawab dengan satu kata yang entah itu apa artinya." Sindir Naruto. Ia lama-lama juga kesal sendiri dengan Sasuke yang _sok_ jaga _image_ itu.

Sasuke mengabaikan begitu saja ejekan Naruto. Meski ia ingin sekali mengumpati pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Apa ia tidak tahu jika rambut noraknya itu membawa bencana bagi dirinya. Bahkan ini sudah hampir satu minggu ia tersiksa dengan kaca mata bodohnya itu. Ia tak berani meminta bantuan kakaknya karena tak mau merepotkan Itachi. Dirinya sudah dewasa dan sudah seharusnya dia bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Termasuk penyakit terkutuk yang diidapnya kini.

"Kau tahu, kaca mata norakmu itu sungguh buruk. _Cowok_ keren tidak harus memakai kaca mata senorak itu untuk menarik hati wanita." Bisik Naruto.

Sebagai pemuja wanita berdada besar dan berpantat indah, Naruto tentu saja menyimpulkan jika Sasuke kini tengah mencoba menarik hati seorang wanita dengan penampilannya.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dari balik kaca mata hitamnya. "Apa?— Jangan bilang kau menganggumi ketampananku hingga menatapku seperti itu?" ucap Naruto dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi.

"Lupakan!" Dan dengan jawaban yang singkat tersebut, Sasuke kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya mencatat materi yang sudah diterangkan di papan tulis.

"Maaf saja, aku tak tertarik dengan seorang pria. Apalagi pemuda aneh sepertimu."

Sasuke bisa mendengar cukup jelas Naruto tengah menyindirnya.

"Bisakah kau diam dobe?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Kau memanggilku apa, teme?" Sahut Naruto tak kalah kerasnya.

Brakk

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke menyudahi acara berdebatnya kali ini saat guru _killer_ mereka yang bernama Ibiki menggebrak keras meja di depannya. Tanpa suara dan tanpa gerak tubuh lainnya, kedua pemuda tersebut sudah cukup mengerti perintah untuk diam yang dilayangkan langsung dari tatapan tajam mata gurunya tersebut.

.

* * *

**Blonde Allergic**

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan untuk sebagian murid. Karena pelajaran olahraga kali ini menginjak materi renang. Itu artinya pada siswa sibuk memperlihatkan kebolehannya dalam olahraga yang banyak digemari orang-orang tersebut. Terlebih lagi para siswi, mereka sangat bersemangat karena bisa menunjukan bagian tubuh mereka yang lain untuk menggoda para siswa yang mereka sukai.

"Sasuke, bagaimana menurutmu baju renangku? Daddy baru membelikannya dari Jerman." Ucap seorang gadis berambut _pink_ bernama Sakura sambil meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Gadis yang baru mempunyai ayah tiri seorang _bule_ tersebut memang menyukai Sasuke sejak masuk sekolah ini. Jadi jangan heran jika dia selalu mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke. Meski Sasuke sendiri tak pernah tertarik dengan gadis sepertinya.

"Coba pegang bahan yang digunakan untuk pembuatan baju renang ini—sangat elastis dan juga halus tentunya." Sakura mencoba menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menyentuh baju renangnya atau bisa dibilang untuk merasakan kulit mulusnya yang baru saja mendapatkan perawatan kemarin.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, karena aku ingin mengganti bajuku." Ucap Sasuke seraya menepis tangan Sakura. Mendapat respon kasar seperti itu sama sekali tak menghentikan perasaannya pada sang pujaan hati. Sakura justru mengerling nakal dan menyolek dagu Sasuke sebelum pergi.

Naruto tentu saja melihatnya sejak tadi. Dari semua gadis yang ada di sekolah barunya, hanya Sakura yang belum bisa ia taklukan selama ini. Ia cemburu saat Sakura berlagak sebagai wanita penggoda di depan rivalnya namun berakting layaknya singa kelaparan saat dirinya mencoba mendekatinya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol setengah mati, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang memasuki kamar ganti. Menarik tangannya dan memaksanya masuk ke ruang ganti yang sepi dan mengunci pintunya.

"Sudah kuperingatkan Sasu-chan, jauhi Sakura jika kau tak ingin aku—" Naruto menarik kaca mata hitam Sasuke dan meremukannya dengan sebelah tangan. "—membuatmu persis seperti kaca mata ini." Desis Naruto tajam tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya, membuat emosinya semakin meluap. "Kau takut, hm? Bahkan kau tak berani membuka matamu sekarang."

Tak ingin dianggap lemah, Sasukepun membuka matanya dan seketika itulah Naruto terkejut bukan main, tubuhnya seperti terpaku saat melihat ke dalam mata _onyx_ Sasuke untuk pertama kali. Ia tak menyangka jika mata Sasuke begitu indah, mata sekelam malam yang mampu menariknya kedalam dimensi lain.

Sasuke sendiri mati-matian mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya tepat pada mata biru safir kesukaannya. Ia mencoba tak menatap warna _blonde_ yang selalu ia benci seumur hidupnya. Ia sebenarnya juga tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu membenci warna seterang matahari tersebut, mungkin karena penyakit terkutuknya ini atau mungkin juga karena sudah ditakdirkan dirinya membenci warna tersebut sejak lahir. Well, dia juga sampai sekarang masih belum mengerti.

'_Cantik!'_ ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Kata itu terlintas begitu saja dalam otaknya. Ia harus mengakui jika untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, Sasuke terlihat begitu cantik. Bahkan mengalahkan bidadari pujaan hatinya yaitu Sakura.

Sasuke mulai merasakan tubuhnya merespon begitu saja saat matanya tak bisa menghindari warna _blonde_ rambut pemuda yang kini tengah menahan tubuhnya di dinding. Sasuke merontah melepaskan diri, namun usahanya tak berhasil sama sekali. Pemuda _blonde_ sial itu kini mencengkeram kedua bahunya begitu kuat seolah tak ingin melepasnya begitu saja.

"Sial, lepaskan aku brengsek!" Makinya dan berhasil menyadarkan Naruto dari keterpesonaannya.

"Tidak sebelum kau memberikan ciuman untukku."

Apa katanya bilang? Menciumnya? Bahkan Naruto tak sadar saat kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Brengsek, jangan harap!" Ucap Sasuke emosi. Tentu saja dia masih ingat dengan ucapan si _blonde_ yang pernah mengejek dirinya tak normal di dalam kelas minggu lalu, dan sekarang ia ingin dirinya menciumnya? Ceh, sekarang siapa yang sebenarnya tak normal disini.

"Ku bilang lepaskan brengsek atau akmmptt—" Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri yang sejak tadi tengah berusaha mencoba melepas cengkeraman Naruto. Sial, Sasuke tak bisa terus dalam posisi seperti ini. Tubuhnya benar-benar tak kuat lagi menatap pemuda _blonde_ di hadapannya, karena penyakit sialnya ini mulai menunjukan reaksi dalam tubuhnya.

"Atau apa? Kau akan membun—"

"Hoekk—"

Dan ucapan Naruto terpotong begitu saja dengan suara muntahan pemuda yang sudah mengalihkan dunianya dari ciptaan Tuhan yang bernama wanita, hanya dengan melihat pahatan maha karya indah yang baru saja disadarinya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hi, Minna-san! FF ini saya buat sebagai pengganti FF Blind Brother, enjoy it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair : NaruSasu **

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, etc**

* * *

**Blonde Allergic**

* * *

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan breng—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat Sasuke berlari kesisi ruangan dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Ia hendak memaki si _raven_ tersebut karena berani mengotori bajunya, namun Naruto mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat keadaan pemuda itu yang kini berlutut memegangi perutnya sambil memuntahkan sesuatu.

Naruto tentu saja merasa sedikit kasihan. Jika tahu Sasuke sakit, ia tak mungkin tega menjahili pemuda tersebut. Lelaki jantan tak akan menghadapi lawannya yang dalam keadaan lemah bukan?

Naruto memberanikan diri mendekati Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah lemas setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya mencoba memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Pergi!" lirih Sasuke seraya membersihkan mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia tak mau kelemahannya dilihat oleh orang lain, apalagi dia adalah pemuda _blonde_ yang selalu membuatnya naik darah.

"Jika kau sakit, aku bisa mengantarmu ke UKS." Ucap Naruto yang tak mendengar begitu jelas ucapan Sasuke tadi. Tangannya mencoba menyentuh pundak si raven yang kini membelakanginya.

_**Plak**_

"Pergi kataku!" Perintah Sasuke dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia juga menampik tangan tan pemuda dibelakangnya dengan cukup kasar.

"Hei, aku hanya ingin menolongmu."

"Apa kau tuli?"

Naruto menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Aku bilang pergi dariku!" dan seiring dengan ucapan Sasuke tersebut, Narutopun keluar dengan membanting pintu ruang ganti yang ia gunakan untuk mengerjai si pemuda _raven_. Dengan emosi meluap-luap ia menghiraukan begitu saja sapaan teman-temannya saat melewati mereka yang sudah memulai pelajaran renang, bahkan panggilan dari Sakurapun seolah hanya hembusan angin yang lewat baginya.

Naruto memang mudah emosi, jika itu terjadi maka jangan heran ia akan bersikap seperti orang autis yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Ia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan emosinya, dalam situasi seperti ini maka sebaiknya biarkan dia sendiri. Karena Naruto tak segan meluapkan amarahnya pada siapapun yang berani menganggunya dalam kondisi _mood_ seperti ini, maka jangan salahkan dirinya jika kau akan menjadi objek pelampiasan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut meski kau tak salah sama sekali.

"Apa kau melihat Sasuke?" tanya Neji saat tak melihat pemuda _raven_ yang selalu menjadi objek perhatiannya.

"Aku tak tahu, kulihat dia memasuki ruang ganti dengan Naruto, tapi aku hanya melihat cuma Naruto yang keluar dari sana." Jawab Chouji sambil melakukan peregangan otot-ototnya sebab sebentar lagi adalah gilirannya untuk berenang.

"Kau izinkan aku pada Gai sensei, aku mencari Sasuke dulu."

.

* * *

.

Jam istirahat Naruto melihat Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan Neji sambil membawa beberapa buku di kedua tangannya, sepertinya mereka berdua diberi tugas mengembalikan buku-buku oleh seseorang. Sementara Naruto kenapa bisa berada di _base camp_ para kutu buku tersebut? Tenang saja, Naruto sama sekali tak suka membawa buku apalagi membacanya. Dia bisa terdampar disini tentu saja karena dia ingin sembunyi. Setelah mata pelajaran olahraga tadi, Naruto sama sekali tidak masuk ke kelasnya, ia masih kesal pada pemuda _raven_ tersebut dan lebih memilih membolos pelajaran daripada bertatap muka dengannya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat keadaan Sasuke tadi. Apa Naruto Khawatir? Tentu saja tidak! Naruto hanya tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu pada pemuda _raven_ tersebut dan berakibat dialah yang menjadi tersangka utama, mengingat dialah orang terakhir yang bersama Sasuke tadi.

"Jadi dia baik-baik saja, huh? Dan apa-apaan wajahnya itu, kenapa ia tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku?" Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan tangannya melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mendengar ucapan Neji. Beruntung dia saat ini berada diruangan paling pojok perpustakaan yang terhalang beberapa rak buku, sehingga teman sekelasnya tersebut tak menyadari keberadaannya. Entah kenapa emosi Naruto yang tadinya turun kini kembali meninggi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini?

.

* * *

.

Jam pulang sekolah telah usai. Sasuke membereskan buku-bukunya, ia tak mempedulikan teman sebangkunya yang seharian ini menghilang entah kemana. Lagi pula itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Sasuke, apa Itachi-nii akan menjemputmu hari ini?"

Neji menghampiri meja Sasuke dan membantu membereskan bukunya.

"Hn." Neji tersenyum mendengar jawaban khas Sasuke, sedikit kecewa saat ia kembali tak bisa mengantar Sasuke pulang. Hampir setiap ada kesempatan Neji selalu mengajak Sasuke pulang bersama, namun itu tak pernah bisa terlaksana. Selain Sasuke sendiri selalu punya alasan untuk menolaknya, Itachi juga tak pernah telat menjemputnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

Selepas Neji pergi, Sasuke berniat untuk mengambil topinya yang ia simpan di loker sekolah. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko muntah kembali, apalagi ini masih siang dan matahari bersinar cukup terang. Mungkin saat kakaknya bertanya nanti, Sasuke akan menjawab kaca matanya hilang dengan begitu kakaknya tak akan curiga sama sekali.

Sasuke menutup lokernya kemudian memakai topi berwarna hitam yang sudah diambilnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis begitu melihat siang ini cuaca tak terlalu panas seperti biasanya, hal itu sedikit meringangkan penderitaannya bukan?

"Aniki pasti sudah sampai." Sasuke handak melangkah untuk pulang namun ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik paksa hingga membuat tubuhnya membentur loker yang ada dibelakangnya.

'_Sial!'_ Sasuke merutuk dalam hati begitu menyadari siapa orang tersebut. "Apa masalahmu dobe?" ucapnya tanpa melihat si penarik paksa tubuhnya.

"Masalahku—" Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga Sasuke "—adalah KAU!" Sasuke hendak menoleh untuk menatap wajah Naruto namun ia urungkan saat menyadari ia tak memakai kaca matanya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu breng—" Ucapan Sasuke terhenti seketika begitu merasakan jari Naruto menempel di bibirnya.

Naruto semakin merapatkan tubuhnya hingga dada mereka menempel sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa tubuh Naruto seperti tergerak sendiri saat melihat reaksi pemuda dihadapannya. Sasuke yang menyadari alarm bahayapun segera merontah, namun kedua tangannya kini dicengkeram begitu erat tepat diatas kepalanya hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut, nafasnya terasa sesak saat himpitan loker lemari dengan tubuh kekar Naruto semakin membuatnya kehilangan ruang untuk bergerak. Sasuke hendak menendang Naruto namun pemuda _blonde_ itu sudah bergerak lebih dulu dengan memposisikan kaki kanannya berada ditengah kedua kaki Sasuke yang terbuka. _What a dangerous position!_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan deru nafas Naruto menyapu wajahnya, nafas hangat tersebut semakin dekat hingga tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke menyembunyikan kedua _onyx _nya. Ia tak mau melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pada tubuhnya dalam posisi seperti ini.

Setelah beberapa hampir satu menit tak merasakan apapun, bahkan jari Naruto dibibirnya kini sudah berpindah barulah Sasuke berani membuka matanya, namun tetap saja ia tak berani menghadap wajah Naruto di depannya. Sasuke persisten melihat kesamping kanannya tanpa berani sedikitpun menatap lurus ke depan.

Sasuke bisa merasakan cengkeraman pada kedua tangannya melonggar, tubuh Naruto tidak menekan tubuhnya lagi. Saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh, Sasuke langsung menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengetahui apa yang sudah terjadi. Sasuke dibuat bingung begitu melihat punggung tegap pemuda _blonde_ itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian dan menghilang begitu saja di balik koridor sekolah.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan si dobe itu?'_ pikirnya tak mengerti.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat membayangkan apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan padanya, tangan tan itu menyentuh bibirnya, belum lagi Sasuke masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto menyapu lehernya tadi. Dan bersamaan dengan itulah ia tiba-tiba merasakan jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Ia tepuk-tepuk dadanya lumayan keras untuk menghilangan debaran aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang jantungnya. _'Jangan bilang aku mempunyai penyakit jantung sekarang.'_

.

* * *

.

Naruto berguling di dalam kamarnya dengan erangan frustasi yang berkali-kali keluar dari mulutnya. Tak segan pula ia mengumpat sendiri saat teringat kejadian tadi siang. Bocah sombong itu benar-benar membuat malamnya menderita, ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Teringat jelas apa yang dilakukannya saat ia hendak mencoba mencium lagi pemuda _raven_ itu. Otaknya tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah bisikan untuk bertindak lebih dari itu, beruntung ia segera tersadar. Dan seolah pengaruh iblis keluar dari kepalanya, Naruto mencoba mencari jawaban kenapa ia bisa melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti tadi.

"Apa aku tertarik padanya?" rancaunya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia tak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang berada di ruang loker siswa siang tadi. Ia berniat memberi pelajaran karena telah membuat bajunya kotor akibat muntahannya yang menjijikan itu. Tapi entah kenapa begitu ia berdiri didepannya dalam jarak sedekat itu, otaknya seperti terbalik. Keinginan menghajar wajah congak itu terganti dengan hasrat untuk menciumnya, bahkan ia hampir saja melakukan tindakan pelecehan di sekolah saat wajahnya disuguhi leher mulus teman sebangkunya.

"Baiklah, jika sekarang aku berubah menjadi homo itu tak masalah, tapi bisahkan bukan Sasuke? Setidaknya jangan pernah aku tertarik pada pemuda angkuh itu."

Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya kembali. Kini dia tertidur dalam posisi miring ke kiri. Ia tatap sebuah kaca mata hitam yang kini tergelak di nakas meja samping ranjangnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh benda tersebut. "Kenapa aku membeli ini?" herannya sendiri. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa ia tiba-tiba berhenti disebuah toko kaca mata saat hendak pulang ke rumah. Bahkan ia tak sadar telah memilih kaca mata yang menurutnya begitu norak tersebut.

Naruto hendak melempar kaca mata tersebut—berniat membuangnya—sebelum ia teringat pada kaca mata Sasuke yang sudah dirusaknya tadi. "Sebaiknya kuberikan pada si teme saja." Gumamnya dan meletakan kaca mata tersebut kembali dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

.

* * *

**Blonde Allergic**

* * *

.

Hari ini Sasuke berangkat sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia beralasan pada Itachi jika kaca matanya tertinggal di sekolah. Sasuke beruntung karena Itachi mudah sekali percaya padanya. Ia tak ingin menyusahkan Itachi untuk hal sekecil itu, lagi pula ia berniat akan membeli kaca mata baru sepulang sekolah nanti. Dan tentu saja Sasuke sudah minta izin ada _bimbel_ tambahan hari ini agar Itachi tak curiga padanya.

Sasuke sendiri berangkat lebih pagi sebenarnya untuk menghindari cahaya matahari. Bukankah semakin siang berangkat ke sekolah, matahari semakin meninggi? Sasuke tak mau mengambil resiko ia muntah kembali, apalagi kepalanya sering pusing saat matanya melihat sinar matahari secara langsung. Untuk itulah Sasuke membohongi Itachi.

Suasana sekolah masih cukup lenggang, di koridor bahkan hanya satu sampai dua siswa saja yang bersimpangan dengannya, selebihnya itu adalah petugas kebersihan sekolah. Sasuke memelankan langkahnya begitu sampai di depan kelas, ia bisa melihat kelas masih sepi dan hanya ada Neji disana. Tak heran, karena sebagai ketua kelas Neji selalu disiplin untuk memberi contoh yang baik pada teman-temannya.

"Oh, pagi Sasuke!" sapanya saat menyadari kehadiran Sasuke.

"Pagi!" jawab Sasuke singkat seraya menuju ke tempat duduknya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya begitu melihat sebuah kaca mata tepat diatas mejanya. Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak ada siapapun kecuali Neji. Melihat sebuah kertas kecil terselip pada kaca mata tersebut, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membacanya.

_**To : Uchiha**_

Sepertinya kaca mata itu untuknya, karena tak ada siswa lain yang bermarga Uchiha disini. Namun Sasuke bingung saat menyadari tak ada nama si pemberi di kertas tersebut.

"Neji, apa ini darimu?" bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke menganggap kaca mata itu pemberian dari Neji, karena kemarin hanya Nejilah yang tahu kaca matanya rusak saat di ruang ganti.

Neji sontak menoleh menatap penasaran ke arah Sasuke. Ia cukup bingung dengan maksud Sasuke yang tengah memperlihatkan sebuah kaca mata hitam padanya. "It-itu—"

"Kau membelinya untukku?" potong Sasuke cepat. Melihat raut wajah bahagia Sasuke, mau tak mau Neji menganggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu itu kaca mata siapa. Sejak pertama masuk kelas tadi ia sudah menjumpai kaca mata itu tergeletak diatas meja Sasuke. Neji kira itu memang milik Sasuke dan tertinggal disana, tapi rupanya si empunya sendiri nampaknya tak tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Sasuke tanpa sadar memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya pagi ini. Neji beruntung sekali bisa melihatnya. Sasuke memang begitu senang, karena dengan begini ia tak perlu repot untuk membeli kaca mata baru dengan uang tabungannya sendiri.

"Arigatou."

Sasuke kembali duduk dibangkunya begitu melihat kelas sudah mulai ramai oleh beberapa temannya yang sudah datang. Lima menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai, Sasuke kembali menekuk wajahnya begitu melihat teman sebangkunya sudah tiba.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke sibuk membaca bukunya dan berpura-pura tak menyadari kehadirannya disampingnya hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Namun saat menyadari kaca mata pemberiannya sudah berada di dalam tas si _raven_, Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya.

'_Dasar, dia berpura-pura kesal padaku tapi kaca mata dariku diambil juga.'_ Batin Naruto begitu sadar jika teman sebangkunya ternyata tipe-tipe Tsundere.

"Baiklah anak-anak, cepat keluarkan tugas kalian minggu lalu."

_**DEG**_

Baik Naruto dan Sasuke merasa akan bernasib sial di pagi yang cerah ini. Naruto terlalu sibuk bermain _game_ untuk menenangkan pikirannya karena perasaan anehnya pada Sasuke hingga lupa memeriksa tugas-tugasnya kemarin, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri lupa membawa bukunya tadi pagi. Sasuke terlalu memikirkan alasan apa yang akan ia katakan pada Itachi hingga lupa membawa buku yang sengaja ia taruh tepat meja belajarnya saat terburu-buru berangkat tadi.

"Naruto, Sasuke, mana buku tugas kalian? Cepat kumpulkan karena pelajaran tak akan dimulai sebelum semua tugas tertumpuk di meja."

_**Gulp**_

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Kurenai sensei merupakan guru wanita tersabar sekaligus paling menyeramkan diantara semua guru. Wajah bak malaikatnya itu akan berubah menjadi monster yang haus akan darah jika ada salah satu siswanya yang berani mengabaikan tugas yang diberikannya. Apalagi guru cantik tersebut tak mau menerima alasan apapun jika menyangkut tugas pemberiannya.

"Saya tidak mengerjakannya sensei."

Sasuke sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, namun hanya sebentar sebelum ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan begitu tubuhnya bereaksi melihat warna rambut Naruto.

"Baiklah, silahkan keluar dan berdiri dilapangan dengan kedua tangan direntangkan ke atas. Jangan berani kabur karena aku bisa melihatmu dari sini." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Narutopun keluar. Naruto memang murid baru sehingga ia belum tahu sifat asli dari semua gurunya, lagi pula dihukum bukanlah sebuah masalah yang besar. Di Amerika, Naruto bahkan pernah mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih dari ini, di skorspun sudah menjadi makanannya setiap tiga bulan sekali.

Kini Kurenai menatap Sasuke yang menundukan kepalanya. "Dan mana buku tugasmu Uchiha-san?"

"Aku lupa membawanya sensei." Jawab Sasuke lirih. Bukan karena ia takut pada guru tersebut atau nilainya akan menurun setelah ini, tapi bisakah ia diberi hukuman yang lain?

"Kau juga tahu apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan setelah ini kan, Uchiha-san?"

"Tapi sensei, bolehkan aku meminta hukuman yang lain?"

Kurenai memincingkan matanya menatap Sasuke. "Jadi kau ingin aku menambah hukumanmu Uchiha-san?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu—"

"Baiklah, aku tambah hukumanmu hingga bel istirahat berbunyi, dan kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku yang akan meminta izin pada guru Iruka nanti."

Sial, guru didepannya ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke kesal. Selain dihukum dengan si dobe itu, Sasuke juga rugi karena tak bisa menghadari pelajaran kedua yang diajar oleh guru paling ramah di sekolah—Iruka.

Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas tanpa lupa membawa kaca mata hitamnya. Setidaknya sinar matahari dan rambut norak si dobe itu tak membuat penyakit sialnya ini menghalangi dirinya untuk menjalankan hukuman. Meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin apa bisa melaksanakan hukumannya hingga selesai.

"Jadi kau suka?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Ia sudah cukup bosan berdiri di lapangan dalam keheningan, apalagi cuaca cukup cerah sehingga membuatnya sedikit kepanasan.

Naruto sedikit mencibir melihat kesampingnya, Sasuke masih setia menatap lurus kedepan dan tak mau menoleh kepadanya. "Ah, tanganku lelah. Kau tak lelah mengangkat tanganmu seperti itu, sudah turunkan saja, guru cantik itu tak akan tahu."

Sasuke masih diam. Dalam hati ia ingin mengumpati ocehan Naruto yang semakin membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing. Apa ia tak tahu jika ia sudah menahat sakit yang mendera kepalanya sejak tadi?

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat semakin tampan memakai kaca mata itu." Ucap Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya pada wajah rupawan Sasuke. Entah kenapa, meski Sasuke tak mau mengakuinya jika ia menyukai kaca mata pemberiannya, Naruto sudah cukup bahagia hanya dengan melihat Sasuke menggunakan kaca mata itu.

"Bisakah kau diam ugh—" Sasuke memijit kepalanya sebentar sebelum mengangkat kedua tangannya kembali diatas kepala.

"Tentu saja tidak. Asal kau tahu teme, bicara itu hak semua orang. Jadi aku boleh bicara sesukaku dan semauku tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikanku." Sepertinya menggoda orang bertipe Tsundere lebih menyenangkan menurut Naruto.

"Suaramu membuat kepalaku sakit, dobe!" bentak Sasuke cukup keras sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau mau menatapku." Cingir Naruto lebar begitu melihat wajah rupawan di depannya dengan begitu detail. Bibir tipis Sasuke ternyata nampak lebih menggoda daripada bibir milik Sakura, hidung mancungnya, pipi mulusnya hingga leher jenjang dihadapannya.

"Cantik!" ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Bisa kau hentikan ocehan bodohmu itu? Dan jangan pernah berbicara di dekatku, silahkan pindah ke sisi lapangan lain atau aku yang akan pindah!" ucap Sasuke mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya.

"Wow, itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ku dengar darimu, teme. Lagi pula mana bisa kau menyuruhku pindah. Kau tak ingat sensei menyuruh kita berdiri disini agar dia bisa mengawasi kita dari kelas sana?"

_**Skak mat**_

Sasuke kehabisan akal untuk membuat Naruto bungkam. "Fine!" ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Berdebat dengan Naruto semakin membuat energinya terkuras cukup banyak. Belum lagi sakit kepala sialan ini yang semakin membuatnya tak tahan.

Dan menit-menit selanjutnya, Sasuke sama sekali tak protes saat Naruto berkicau layaknya burung di pohon sana. Sasuke menahan tubuhnya yang sudah tak bisa berkompromi untuk tidak ambruk disamping teman sebangkunya itu.

"Menurutku kau sebenarnya cukup tampan, bahkan harus kuakui kau bahkan lebih tampan dariku. Tapi untuk masalah keren, kau harus berlajar banyak dari orang sepertiku. Kau terlalu ka—"

_**Bruk**_

Naruto menghentikan ocehannya begitu mendengar suara debuman yang cukup keras. Ia menoleh dan matanya membulat seketika saat mendapati tubuh Sasuke ambruk dilantai lapangan. Dia panik begitu menyadari mata Sasuke terpejam begitu kaca mata pemberiannya terlepas begitu saja, tubuh si raven mengeluarkan banyak keringat serta kulit seperti porselin itu begitu pucat seperti mayat.

"SASUKEEE!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Maaf, tidak jadi Twoshoot karena belum End di chapter ini. Chapter terakhir nanti mungkin agak lama. Thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : NaruSasu **

**Declaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Alur cepat etc**

* * *

**Blonde Allergic**

* * *

.

Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan tamu serta perabotan yang ada di rumah Sasuke. Sebenarnya itu ia lakukan untuk mengurangi kekahawatirannya pada pemuda _raven_ yang kini sedang diperiksa oleh dokter di kamarnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong adikku."

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar sebuah suara dari arah tangga. Kakak Sasuke rupanya sedang menuruni tangga bersama seorang dokter yang sejak tadi memeriksa Sasuke, ia tersenyum sekilas begitu dokter tersebut menundukan kepalanya guna meminta izin untuk pergi.

"Ti-tidak perlu berterima kasih, lagi pula aku sering membuat kesal Sasuke selama ini."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, seakan tak ingin kakak Sasuke menyadari raut penyesalan yang ia coba sembunyikan.

Sebenarnya Itachi cukup terkejut saat mendengar Sasuke dihukum di lapangan dan pingsan. Beruntung saat itu Itachi memang berada di sekolah Sasuke untuk membawakan buku yang tertinggal milik adiknya. Namun yang membuat Itachi sedikit tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya tadi yaitu ketika pemuda _blonde_ yang mengaku bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut menunggui adiknya yang pingsan dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan adiknya. Sejenak Itachi sempat berpikir mungkin dia adalah teman dekat Sasuke, namun mengingat penyakit adiknya yang benci dengan segala sesuatu berbau(?) kuning, mana mungkin Sasuke bisa akrab dengannya.

"Oh ya, kau mau minum teh atau kopi, Naruto?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar, seharusnya ia sudah pulang dan kembali ke sekolah sejak tadi, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa enggan untuk beranjak dari sana. Naruto tidak akan tenang sebelum mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Apalagi Itachi sampai memanggil dokter untuk memeriksanya, bukankah itu berarti Sasuke tidak mengalami pingsan yang biasa?

"Aku rasa teh lebih baik."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto, iapun segera beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ke dapur untuk membuat minuman yang dipesan teman adiknya tersebut.

Kini dua pemuda yang berbeda usia tersebut termenung dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Naruto yang bingung ingin memulai percakapan dari mana, dan Itachi yang masih heran adiknya bisa mempunyai teman _blonde_ seperti pemuda di depannya.

"Emm, Itachi-nii, bolehkah aku tahu ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari bibirnya. Naruto tak peduli jika Itachi menganggapnya kurang sopan karena bertanya tentang sesuatu yang mungkin tak seharusnya diberitahukan pada orang asing sepertinya, namun apa boleh buat? Rasa khawatir benar-benar menyelimuti perasaan serta pikirannya.

"Apa kau menyadari hal yang aneh dari Sasuke?" tanya Itachi tanpa ada niatan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Itachi ingin memastikan sejauh mana pemuda _blonde_ tersebut mengenal adiknya.

"Entah ini disebut aneh atau tidak. Tapi Sasuke selalu memakai kaca mata hitam saat ada di dekatku, dia bahkan pernah memuntahi bajuku saat kaca matanya terjatuh di depanku."

Naruto sedikit berbohong diakhir ucapannya. Lagi pula ia tak mau dilumat Itachi hidup-hidup saat ia mengatakan jika dirinya pernah menjahili Sasuke dan mencoba menciumnya dua kali.

Itachi menautkan alisnya saat menyadari ternyata pemuda dihadapannya belum tahu kondisi Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke mempunyai alergi terhadap hal-hal berwarna kuning."

Naruto seketika tersenyum lebar, ia hampir saja tertawa terbahak-bahak jika saja ia tak segera menutup mulutnya karena lelucon Itachi yang terdengar konyol itu.

"Itachi-nii jangan bercanda, mana ada penyakit seperti itu." Ucapnya begitu berhasil menahan tawanya. Naruto sedikit sangsi saat melihat tatapan Itachi yang siap menelanjanginya kapan saja.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tak percaya. Bahkan dokter yang merawatnya sejak kecil baru mengetahui ada penyakit seperti itu."

Wajah Naruto mengeras begitu melihat raut keseriusan dari wajah yang mirip Sasuke tersebut. Jangan bilang ucapan Kiba waktu itu berhubungan dengannya. Bukankah ia pernah bilang Sasuke mulai memakai kaca mata hitamnya di dalam kelas sejak hari pertama dia bersekolah disana?

"Mungkin ini semua salahku karena tak bisa menolong Oka-san waktu itu!" lirihnya. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti.

"Bisa dibilang penyakit Sasuke merupakan bawaan sejak dia masih dalam kandungan." Lanjutnya yang masih dijawab dengan raut ketidak mengertian dari pemuda _blonde_ tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Enam belas tahun yang lalu mungkin merupakan sebuah tahun dimana terjadi sebuah tragedy yang tak pernah bisa Itachi lupakan. Saat itu dirinya masih berumur delapan tahun. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dialami ibunya yang tiba-tiba mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

"Oka-chan buka pintunya! Oka-chan belum makan sejak pagi."

"Pergi Itachi! Pergi dari sana!" teriak Mikoto.

Hampir seminggu Itachi berusaha membujuk ibunya yang saat itu mengurung diri tanpa alasan yang jelas. Itachi khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya, karena calon adik kecilnya akan segera lahir.

Mikoto seakan tak peduli dengan teriakan anak sulungnya, ia bahkan tak mempedulikan kondisi bayi dalam kandungannya. Dirinya cukup terpuruk dengan informasi yang didapatnya minggu lalu. Bahkan ia mencoba tak mempercayainya, namun setelah melihat dengan matanya sendiri, saat itulah raga Mikoto seakan pergi.

Mikoto kecewa pada suaminya, Fugaku. Bagaimana bisa ia berselingkuh disaat dirinya sedang mengandung anak keduanya? Bahkan hanya menunggu dua bulan lagi ia akan melahirkan calon adiknya Itachi. Namun yang semakin membuat hati Mikoto hancur ialah saat ia tahu betul siapa selingkuhan suaminya.

Namikaze Minato, sahabat baiknya sejak SMA sekaligus teman kuliah Fugaku saat kuliah. Mikoto tak menyangka setelah sekian lama, bahkan disaat mereka berdua telah sama-sama berkeluarga mereka tega berselingkuh dibelakangnya.

Sejak saat itu Mikoto berubah. Ia lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar, mengabaikan makanan yang diberikan untuknya, serta meringkuk di sudut kamar dalam keadaan gelap. Mikoto selalu memarahi siapapun yang berani menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Bahkan ia menutup jendela kamarnya dengan papan kayu agar tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali.

Fugaku sudah berusaha membujuk Mikoto waktu itu, namun Mikoto yang sudah terlanjur terluka tak mau menerima penjelasannya sama sekali. Hingga suatu malam ia mendapat kabar jika Fugaku kecelakaan dan meninggal di lokasi kejadian. Mikoto benar-benar seperti mayat hidup setelahnya. Ia tak mau bicara dan suka menangis dan berteriak-teriak sendiri. Hingga Itachi menemukan kondisi ibunya yang dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Mikoto mencoba bunuh diri. Beruntung waktu itu Sasuke bisa dilahirkan dengan selamat meski lahir secara prematur, meski kehadirannya haruslah dibalas dengan kematian sang bunda.

Itachi yang masih kecil begitu terpuruk dengan kehilangan kedua orang tuanya dalam waktu yang begitu singkat disaat yang bersamaan. Namun begitu melihat wajah adiknya yang ia beri nama Uchiha Sasuke, barulah ia tersadar jika ia harus bertahan hidup untuk membahagiakan adik satu-satunya yang akan tumbuh tanpa kehadiran orang tua.

Saat Itachi beranjak remaja, secara tak sengaja ia menemukan sebuah kotak yang tersimpan dikamar ibunya. Ia hendak membuang kotak kayu tersebut tapi ia urungkan. Dan saat itulah Itachi mengetahui semuanya. Dalam kotak tersebut ibunya menuliskan betapa terpuruknya dia saat mengetahui ayahnya selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi ayahnya telah berbohong jika selama ini dia ternyata 'menyimpang'. Itachi juga menemukan beberapa foto pemuda pirang yang dicoret-coret pada bagian wajahnya serta pisau lipat disana.

Dan sejak itulah Itachi paham tentang keanehan yang dialami adiknya.

.

* * *

.

"Ja-jadi penyakit aneh yang diderita Sasuke berasal dari ibunya?"

Naruto begitu terkejut mendengar sejarah kelam keluarga Uchiha. Ia paham sekarang kenapa Sasuke tak bisa melihat sinar matahari ataupun benda-benda berwarna kuning lainnya. Rasa kebencian yang ditanam oleh Ibu Sasuke saat Sasuke masih dalam kandunganlah penyebabnya. Belum lagi perasaan terkhianati, dibohongi, serta tersakiti begitu dalam membuat ibu Sasuke depresi hingga ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Sasuke yang masih dalam kandungan mungkin sedikit bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh ibunya saat itu.

Itachi mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Naruto."Dan mungkin gen dari Kaa-san terlalu kuat hingga mewariskan ketidak normalannya padaku."

Naruto menatap Itachi seolah bertanya 'Maksudmu?'

"Aku sama seperti Tou-san. Aku menyimpang, dan kebetulan kekasihku mempunyai rambut pirang sepertimu. Terakhir kali dia kuajak kemari ketika Sasuke memuntahi pakaiannya, sejak saat itu dia selalu kularang bermain kesini jika ada Sasuke di rumah."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Jadi kakak Sasuke juga menyukai pemuda blonde sepertinya. Bolehkah Naruto berharap jika mendiang kepala keluarga Uchiha tesebut juga menurunkan ketidak normalannya pada Sasuke? Siapa tahu dengan begitu Sasuke berbalik menyukainya dan penyakit anehnya itu sembuh dengan kehadirannya. Setidaknya Naruto masih percaya kekuatan cinta bisa menyembuhkan sebuah penyakit aneh yang bahkan tak ada obatnya di dunia. So cheesy? Itulah sebenarnya sifat Naruto.

.

* * *

**Blonde Allergic**

* * *

.

Absennya Sasuke selama dua hari di sekolah sama sekali tak merubah apapun. Semua masih sama. Ia harus tetap memakai kaca mata hitam dikelasnya namun ada hal yang terlihat sungguh tak biasa terjadi. Naruto kini tak sebangku lagi dengannya. Ia bertukar bangku dengan Hinata, sehingga kini Hinata menjadi teman sebangku barunya.

"Se-selamat pa-pagi Sa-Sasuke-san." Sapa gadis berponi tersebut hingga membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke tak menjawab sapaan Hinata, ia hanya melangkah melewatinya dan duduk di kursi miliknya.

Selama seharian ini Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung oleh perubahan drastis Naruto. Terakhir kali ia bertatap muka dengannya, dia baik-baik saja. Sasuke merasa ada yang kurang saat ini, karena dirinya sudah terbiasa diganggu oleh pemuda _blonde _itu. Tunggu, jangan bilang Sasuke merindukan kejahilan Naruto padanya?

"Kau baik-baik saja Sasuke?" tanya Neji saat melihat temannya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ia jadi khawatir jika Sasuke masih belum sembuh dengan benar.

"Aku tak apa." Jawabnya seraya menyeruput ramen yang ada dihadapannya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang beristirahat di kantin. Itachi tak sempat memasak tadi pagi, sehingga Sasuke terpaksa membeli makan siangnya di kantin sekolah. Berbicara tentang makanan, ia tak sadar kenapa tiba-tiba memesan ramen, seharusnya ia tak memesan makanan tak sehat tersebut, terlebih lagi ramen adalah makanan kesukaan pemuda _blonde _idiot mantan teman sebangkunya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya begitu pemuda dengan rambut noraknya memasuki kantin. Tak lupa juga kaca mata sakral yang harus dipakainya jika dia tak ingin memuntahi makanannya saat ini. Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata sewarna langit tersebut. Ah, sepertinya dia tertular si dobe itu. Dia memakai kaca mata hitam saat ini, jadi untuk apa takut Naruto menyadari jika kini dia sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke salah tingkah, karena kini pemuda tersebut berdiri mematung di ujung sana dengan pandangan yang terpusat ke arahnya. Atau bolehkah ia berpikir seperti itu?

Sasuke semakin tak nyaman dalam duduknya saat melirik sekilas jika kini pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya. Tenang saja, dia mungkin saja menghampiri Kiba yang duduk di belakangnya. Lagi pula sejak kapan kau menjadi salah tingkah begini saat Naruto mendekatimu, Sasuke? Batinnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sejak Itachi menceritakan jika Narutolah yang menolongnya bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkannya waktu itu, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terserang perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba menyapa hatinya.

"Sasuke!"

**_DEG_****_—_**

Benar apa dugaannya. Kini Naruto berdiri disampingnya. Neji yang melihat tamu yang tak diundang itu hanya bisa menatap tajam seolah mengatakan _'Mau apa kau?'_

"Aku ingin meminjam Sasuke sebentar." Ucap Naruto tanpa melihat ke arah Neji sama sekali. Matanya masih fokus menatap pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tak melihat dia sedang makan siang?" sahut Neji dengan nada 'selembut' mungkin.

Naruto tak peduli dengan ucapan Neji. Ia mencekal tangan Sasuke yang akan menyumpit ramennya. Menariknya hingga membuat Sasuke berdiri dan menyeretnya keluar dari sana. Neji yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi penonton tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena Sasuke sendiri diam saja saat diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Kau membawa aku kemana brengsek?" maki Sasuke dengan menghentakan tangannya saat berada di koridor sekolah yang tak begitu ramai.

"Jangan dekati dia." Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. Si dobe itu mengucapkannya terlalu lirih, sehingga ia tak bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Jauhi Hyuuga Neji." Dan Sasuke semakin dibuat kesal dengan ucapan tak jelas pemuda _blonde_ di hadapannya.

"Kau tak berhak melarangku!" ucapnya sedikit keras. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya karena suaranya berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa siswa yang melewati mereka berdua. Sasuke merasa percuma meladeni(?) orang seperti Naruto, ia membalik tubuhnya berniat untuk kembali ke kantin.

**_Grab_****_—_**

Sasuke terkejut begitu tangannya ditarik secara kuat hingga membuat tubuhnya berbalik, tak sampai disitu saja. Sasuke dipaksa _sport_ jantung begitu bibirnya dilecehkan oleh pemuda kuning menyebalkan itu. Naruto mencuri ciuman pertamanya? Sasuke tak bisa menyangka jika ciuman pertamanya akan dilakukan dengan seorang laki-laki setelah dua kali percobaan namun berakhir gagal.

Naruto sendiri tak mau melepaskan ciumannya saat ini. Ia ingin memberitahu pemuda _raven_ tersebut tentang perasaannya, jika ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke." Ucapnya lirih setelah melepas ciumannya. Naruto tak berani melumat bibir tipis pemuda _raven_ tersebut, meskipun ia sangat ingin sekali. Namun ia ingat tujuannya, ia tak mau Sasuke menganggap jika dirinya hanya bernafsu saja.

Sasuke terhenyak mendengarnya. Si sialan kuning itu bilang menyukainya? Pasti kepalanya telah terbentur sesuatu hingga membuat otaknya tak bisa lagi bekerja secara normal. Tapi melihat mata biru itu, mata sewarna langit yang tak mampu ia pandangi itu menunjukan keseriusan. Bahkan Sasuke bisa merasakan melalu cengkeraman kedua tangan sewarna tan dipundaknya yang begitu kuat seolah memberi tahu jika dirinya sama sekali tak bercanda sedikitpun.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke sekali lagi menyentak kedua tangan Naruto. Jantungnya berkali-kali lipat berdetak lebih cepat saat _onyx_ nya bertatapan secara langsung dalam jarak sedekat ini. "Jangan ganggu hidupku lagi." Lanjutnya seraya membenarkan letak kaca mata yang sedikit turun dari hidung mancungnya akibat tarikan kasar Naruto. Iapun segera beranjak dari sana sebelum Naruto menyadari semburat kemerahan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya.

"AKU SERIUS SASUKE! AKU TAK AKAN BERHENTI MENGGANGGUMU SEBELUM KAU MAU MENERIMAKU" teriak Naruto berharap Sasuke bisa mendengarnya.

.

* * *

**Blonde Allergic**

* * *

.

Hari-hari Sasuke selanjutnya di sekolah harus dijalaninya lebih berat dari pada sebelumnya. Naruto selalu gencar menyatakan cintanya hampir setiap hari, mengandalkan segala cara untuk menjauhkannya dari Neji, serta menyebarkan gossip tentang dirinya yang pernah berciuman dengannya. Well—itu tidak sepenuhnya gossip, itu memang fakta. Tapi hei, Sasuke tak pernah bilang jika dia menyetujuinya. Itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman karena Naruto telah mengambil ciumannya dengan paksa, itu lebih tepatnya sebuah pencurian.

Sasuke merutuki kesialannya hari ini. Memikirkan tentang perbuatan Naruto kepadanya membuatnya lupa dimana menaruh buku tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya hari ini. Padahal ia ingat betul jika tadi pagi ia sudah memasukannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Sial! Dimana buku itu?" ucapnya gelisah. Itu adalah buku tugas yang diberikan Ibiki sensei untuk mengisi nilainya yang kosong karena ketidakhadirannya minggu lalu. Jika sampai Sasuke meninggalkan buku tugasnya saat ini, bisa dipastikan bukan hanya hukuman yang didapatnya, tapi juga nilainya yang terancam merah untuk mata pelajaran Fisika.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Kini dirinya kembali duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke setelah kemarin Neji meminta Hinata untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengannya. Ia tak mau Sasuke menjadi dekat dengan Neji, sehingga ia meminta kembali Hinata untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Hinata yang memang menjadi salah satu _fans_ Narutopun menurutinya dengan senang hati.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Lagi pula pertanyaan Naruto sama sekali tak penting baginya, karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan buku sialan itu yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Uchiha-san dan Uzumaki-san, silahkan kumpulkan tugas kalian!" perintah Ibiki. Selain terkenal dengan guru paling tegas, dia juga memiliki daya ingat yang begitu kuat. Jadi tak heran jika ia bisa mengingat setiap tugas yang diberikan olehnya meski itu sudah seminggu lalu lamanya.

"Ini—" Sasuke menautkan alisnya tak mengerti saat melihat Naruto menyodorkan buku miliknya."—Kau tak membawa buku tugasmu 'kan? Ambillah buku tugasku biar kau tak dihukum olehnya. Kau tenang saja, aku sudah mengerjakannya meski aku tak yakin dengan jawabanku sendiri. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tidak mengerjakan sama sekali." Lanjutnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

Senyuman dibibir Naruto pudar saat melihat Sasuke justru memalingkan wajahnya hingga menghadap ke depan kembali. Sepertinya pemuda _raven_ itu tak mau menerima bantuan darinya.

"Maaf sensei ak—"

"Ini sensei buku tugas Sasuke!" ucapan Sasuke terpotong begitu saja oleh suara Naruto yang entah bagaimana bisa sudah berada di depan menyerahkan buku tugasnya pada Ibiki sensei.

"Sasuke malas berjalan, jadi aku yang menyerahkannya." Naruto segera bersuara kembali saat mengetahui Sasuke hendak menyelanya.

"Lalu mana buku tugasmu Uzumaki?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya diiringi senyuman lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya. "Maaf, aku lupa mengerjakannya." Cengirnya tanpa dosa.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam di tempat saat melihat Naruto kini dihukum berdiri di depan kelas setelah disuruh_ push up_ 100 kali, ditambah lagi besok Naruto harus menyuruh orang tuanya ke sekolah untuk menghadap gurunya karena berani membolos dan mengabaikan tugas dari Ibiki sensei.

Sasuke sebenarnya tak tega melihat Naruto yang menjalani hukuman yang harusnya diterima olehnya. Sasuke tahu betul jika minggu lalu naruto tak berniat untuk membolos, karena memang si dobe itu menolong dirinya dan ikut ke rumahnya tanpa mau kembali ke sekolah. Sehingga ketidak hadirannya dianggap membolos meski sebenarnya ia tengah menemani dirinya yang sakit karena alergi sialannya waktu itu. Sementara Sasuke tentunya sudah tercatat jika ketidakhadirannya disebabkannya karena sakit, karena besoknya Itachi langsung mengirimkan surat dokter ke sekolah. Itachi tak mau penyakit Sasuke menghalangi adiknya untuk berprestasi di sekolah.

**_Teett—_**

"Ingat! Jangan berani menurunkan kakimu serta kembali duduk sebelum aku memperbolehkan." Ucap Ibiki sebelum keluar kelas. Mata pelajarannya harus dihentikan karena sudah waktunya bel istirahat, namun ia masih mempunyai jam pelajaran sesudah bel istirahat nanti. Sehingga bisa dipastikan hukuman Naruto menjadi semakin lama, apalagi ia tak bisa beristirahat bersama teman-temannya kini.

"Semangat bro~" ucap Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto sebelum pergi menuju kantin.

"Mendokusai!" lirih Shikamaru saat melewatinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi gerutuannya.

"Apa kau ingin aku membelikanmu makanan?" kini Chouji menawarkan. Naruto menggeleng, ia sudah tahu sikap Chouji yang hilang akal saat melihat makanan, jadi bisa dipastikan jam istirahat sepenuhnya adalah milik dirinya. Mungkin Chouji akan membawakan makanan untuknya begitu bel masuk tiba.

"Tidak perlu! Do'akan saja cintaku diterima Sasuke." Kerlingnya nakal kepada ketiga sahabatnya. Kiba dan Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. Sepertinya cinta benar-benar membuat pemuda blasteran Amerika itu benar-benar gila.

"Tentu saja, bahkan aku akan mendo'akanmu supaya bisa menikahi Sasuke. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa makan sepuasnya dipesta pernikahanmu nanti." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Dalam hati dia mengamini do'a Chouji.

"Hentikan ucapan bodohmu itu, lebih baik kita ke kantin sebelum jam istirahat habis." Ucap Kiba seraya menarik Chouji keluar dari kelas. Shikamaru bahkan sudah menghilang dari sana.

Kelas nampak sepi, kini tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke yang hanya berada disana. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya. Kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah mendengar percakapan Chouji dan Naruto. Saat melewati Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan satu kaki di depan papan tulis kelas, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau tak istirahat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat pemuda _raven_ itu mendekatinya.

Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah, bagaimana bisa dia istirahat sementara Naruto menjalani hukumannya? Bahkan ia menolak ajakan Neji untuk makan bersama di kantin tadi.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya hampir tak terdengar jika saja kelas tidak sesepi ini.

"Haha, tak perlu berterima kasih. Lagi pula aku senang jika aku berguna untukmu. Aku tahu kau kesal karena tingkah lakuku yang selalu mengganggumu." Naruto tertawa hambar. Ia menjadi salah tingkah jika dihadapkan dengan Sasuke yang seperti sekarang.

Sasuke sudah memikirkan. Sebenarnya ia tak membenci pemuda _blonde_ itu, hanya saja ia tak suka dengan tingkah konyol dan bodohnya saat berusaha mendekatinya. Dan melihat pengorbanan Naruto hari ini membuatnya sedikit menyadari jika Naruto tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya selama ini.

"Naruto—" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?" jawab Naruto bersemangat. Baru kali ini namanya dilafalkan oleh pemuda yang disukainya tanpa embel-embel idiot maupun bodoh.

"—Aku mempertimbangkan pernyataanmu waktu itu."

"APA? JADI KAU MENERIMAKU SASUKE? BENARKAH? AKU SENANG SEKALI!" teriaknya seperti memenangkan sebuah lotre. Bahkan pemuda _raven_ dihadapannya memalingkan muka melihat tingkah bodoh Naruto. Apa keputusannya ini benar?

"Asal kau bisa membuatku tak alergi saat di dekatmu." Seketika Naruto menghentikan aksi loncat-loncat bodohnya di dalam kelas.

"Ap-apa?" Naruto cukup terkejut dengan syarat yang diberikan Sasuke. Tapi ia kembali tersenyum seolah itu hal yang mudah baginya. "KAU TENANG SAJA, SERAHKAN ITU PADAKU! AKU JANJI AKU BISA MENCIUMMU TANPA MEMAKAI KACA MATAMU ITU." Ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu lantang seolah kini dirinya telah mengucapkan sebuah janji suci pada calon kekasihnya nanti.

Sasuke tak terlalu menghiraukan pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. Ia meninggalkan kelas setelah berkata. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Sasuke!" baru sampai di depan pintu, Naruto kembali memanggil namanya kembali. Sasuke berhenti, tapi ia tak berniat membalik tubuhnya sama sekali. "Kau sangat cantik dengan kaca mata itu. Terima kasih karena kau tak membuangnya."

Sasuke tak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir Naruto. Namun mendengar kata _cantik_ membuatnya sedikit kesal dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya pergi dari sana. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum semakin lebar memandangi punggung Sasuke sampai menghilang dari balik koridor sekolah.

Saat tak ada siapapun di kelas. Naruto menyingkap bajunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah buku bersampul biru tanpa nama diciumnya seperti orang gila. "Yes! Aku berhasil!"

.

* * *

**Blonde Allergic**

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke tak melihat kehadiran Naruto di kelas. Mungkin ia tidak masuk hari ini karena sampai jam istirahat ia tak melihat batang hidungnya. Namun saat membawa buku Kakashi sensei yang tertinggal di kelas, ia melihat guru Ibiki sensei tengah berbicara dengan dua orang dewasa. Wanita berambut merah dan lelaki bermata biru berambut kuning mirip seperti Naruto. Sepertinya ia kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara asing, ia menautkan alisnya saat menyadari si pemanggil namanya yang tak ia kenal. "Aku Uzumaki Khusina dan dia suamiku Minato, aku tadi bertanya namamu pada Ibiki-san saat melihatmu masuk ke ruang guru."

Sasuke merubah wajahnya menjadi datar seperti biasanya saat mendengar penjelasan dari wanita yang ia yakini ibu dari Naruto.

"Ternyata kau sangat manis sekali seperti yang diceritakan Naruto."

Belum sempat Sasuke mengucapkan salamnya, ia dikejutkan oleh tingkah tak terduga wanita bernama Kushina tersebut. "Aku jadi tak tahan melihatmu datang ke rumah kami. Semoga Naruto berhasil mendapatkanmu karena sudah lama aku menginginkan menantu sepertimu." Ucap Kushina tanpa melepas tarikannya pada kedua pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke bernafas lega saat ayah Naruto menghentikan tingkah konyol istrinya. "Maafkan istriku. Kami harus pergi dulu." Ucapnya seraya menarik wanita berambut merah yang kini mencoba menarik pipinya kembali. Beruntung pria duplikat Naruto itu segera menarik tangan istrinya dan menariknya pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri kini berusaha tak memandang warna rambut suami wanita berambut merah tersebut saat perutnya mulai bereaksi kembali.

"Kau harus berjanji menerima Naruto ne, Sasu-chan!" Teriaknya dari balik pundak suaminya. Sasuke hanya bisa mematung di posisinya kini. Sekarang ia tahu darimana sifat konyol si dobe itu diturunkan. Berbicara tentang Naruto, ia lupa bertanya kenapa si blonde itu tak masuk hari ini pada orang tuanya.

Setelah mengembalikan buku Kakashi, Sasuke tak berselera untuk beristirahat di kantin. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas dan membaca buku dibangkunya. Tapi begitu melihat sebuah kertas yang berada di mejanya, Sasuke tertarik untuk membaca isi kertas tersebut.

_—Aku tunggu di atap sekolah jam istirahat ini—_

_—Calon Kekasihmu, Uzumaki Naruto—_

Bodoh! Bahkan jam istirahat kurang lima menit lagi habis. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil kaca matanya dan bergegas menuju atap sekolah. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar wajah yang ditumbuhi tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di wajahnya karena berani membuatnya tak fokus dalam pelajaran hanya karena memikirkan si idiot seperti dirinya.

**_Brakk_****_—_**

Sasuke membuka pintu atap sekolah kasar, ia menumpuhkan sebagian berat tubuhnya di dinding seraya menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu karena berlarian seperti tadi. Ia saja tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga, tapi demi si dobe itu dirinya rela berlarian seperti ini.

"Wo-wow tak perlu terburu-buru seperti itu Sasuke!"

Sasuke segera mengangkat wajahnya—tak lupa memakai kaca mata hitamnya—yang sejak tadi menunduk begitu mendengar suara cempreng yang sedikit tak disukainya. Sasuke berniat membentak si pemilik suara yang berani membuatnya berkeringat seperti ini, sebelum—

"Hai Sasuke?" Sapa Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat menyadari ada yang salah dengan matanya kali ini, ataukah kaca mata hitamnyalah yang bermasalah? Sasuke tak tahu pasti karena ia juga tak bisa memastikan sendiri.

"Aku menyanggupi syaratmu, sehingga kau tak perlu memakai kaca mata ini." Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk mendekat ke tubuhnya, mau tak mau membuat tubuh Sasuke berdiri sempurna dengan kedua tangan yang menahan dada Naruto agar tak terlalu menempel dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke hendak menahan tangan Naruto yang akan melepas kaca matanya sebelum sebuah bisikan lirih terdengar tepat ditelinganya. "Percayalah.."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang merasakan deru nafas Naruto di lehernya. Apalagi kini salah satu tangan Naruto menarik pinggangnya untuk semakin mendekat pada tubuh tegap dihadapannya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya begitu kaca mata yang membingkai paras tampannya terlepas. Sasuke bisa merasakan jika kini Naruto seperti mengendus bau lehernya. "Buka matamu Sasu-chan." Bisiknya seduktif.

Sasuke yang memang penasaran dengan penampilan Naruto yang sekarang, akhirnya memilih untuk membuka matanya. Dan saat matanya terbuka sempurna, ia sukses mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga tangan Naruto yang ada di pinggangnya terlepas.

"Ka-kau mewarnai rambutmu?" ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Apa boleh buat? Bahkan kau suruh aku mengoperasi wajahkupun aku rela asal aku bisa mendapatkanmu." Naruto menarik tubuh Sasuke kembali. Kini tubuh mereka berhasil menempel sempurna dan dengan tenaga yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, sehingga Sasuke kesulitan untuk melepas pelukan Naruto saat ini.

"Sekarang penuhi janjimu Sasu-chan." Jantung Sasuke terpompa lebih cepat melihat wajah Naruto sedekat ini tanpa kaca mata hitamnya, apalagi ia kini bisa dengan muda memandang warna mata Naruto yang begitu indah baginya. Seolah Tuhan juga merestui hubungan mereka, kini bahkan sebuah awan menutupi sinar matahari hingga ia bisa melihat warna langit siang selain warna hitam yang selalu ia nikmati dikala malam.

"Bolehkah?" taya Naruto lirih. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. Kali ini ia rela memberikan ciumannya, serta dengan senang hati memberikan seluruh hatinya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Sasuke meraup bibir tipis kekasih barunya. Tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk Sasuke dengan tangan kiri yang sudah bertengger di pinggangnya. Sasuke juga mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto. Merekapun berciuman, saling melumat bibir masing-masing. Sasuke sadar jantungnya berdetak tak normal setiap berada di dekat Naruto karena ia juga menyukai pemuda _blonde_ ini—_opps_, sepertinya salah karena kini Naruto mewarnai rambutnya hitam sama sepertinya.

Mereka terus berciuman seolah tak mendengar jika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Naruto yang seakan dibutakan kabut nafsu tak ingin melepas ciuman panas mereka. Dengan pelan ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya, ia semakin menghimpit tubuh si _raven_ sampai tak menyadari jika kini awan yang menghalangi sinar kuning yang dibenci kekasihnya tengah menyinari tubuh mereka berdua.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi terpejam kini membuka matanya, seketika itu pula ia merasa perutnya seperti diaduk saat matanya menyapa langsung sinar kuning yang belum pernah sekalipun ia rasakan kehangatannya.

"Narumpptt—" Naruto seolah tuli dengan panggilnya. Dia tetap melumat bibir Sasuke serta bermain lidah di mulut kekasihnya tanpa tahu sesuatu akan keluar dari sana.

"Hoekk—"

Dan berakhirlah ciuman panas tersebut dengan aksi muntahan si raven yang kini mengotori wajah serta baju Naruto.

**The End**

* * *

_Selalu saja chapter terakhir kepanjangan -_-_

_Sampai jumpa mina-san ^_^_


End file.
